Der Scharfschütze
Der Scharfschütze ist die neunte Episode der vierten Staffel von Castle. Ein Sniper terrorisiert New York. Da der Täter keinerlei Motiv erkennen lässt und scheinbar wahllos seine Opfer aussicht, hat das Team nicht viel, an das es sich halten kann. Die Situation verschlimmert sich, als Beckett plötzlich vom Posttraumatischen Stresssyndrom heimgesucht wird, was sie jedoch vor Castle, Esposito und Ryan zu verheimlichen versucht. Handlung Die Kindergärtnerin Sarah Vasquez wird auf offener Straße durch einen gezielten Schuss ins Herz erschossen. Lanie stellt schnell fest, dass Sarah quasi exekutiert wurde, so dass Castle und Beckett sich zunächst ihren Verlobten Chris vornehmen. Der erinnert sich daran, dass Sarah im am Abend zuvor von einem eigenartigen Mann erzählt hatte, der ständig vor der Schule aufgetaucht war und plötzlich sogar vor ihrem Yoga-Studio stand. Lanie und Esposito untersuchen Sarahs Leiche und müssen schließlich feststellen, dass Sarah allem Anschein nach von einem Sniper ausgeschaltet wurde. Während die Ermittler über das Motiv nachdenken, stellt Castle die Frage in den Raum, wie sie vorgehen würden, wenn Sarah nur ein zufälliges Opfer war. Zuhause betrachtet Beckett im Spiegel ihre Narbe, die sie durch den Schuss davongetragen hat, während der Sniper sich ein weiteres Opfer unter den New Yorker Bürgern aussucht. Mit einem gezielten Schuss streckt er den Anwalt Henry Wyett nieder. Castle fühlt sich sofort an den Scharfschützen von Washington DC erinnert, als auch Lanie bestätigt, dass es sich bei der Kugel um das selbe Kaliber wie am Mord von Sarah Vasquez handelt. Esposito erklärt den anderen, auf was es ankommt, wenn man ein Ziel aus weiter Ferne treffen möchte und findet schließlich ein grünes Fähnchen an einem Schild hängen, das dem Scharfschützen als Windanzeige gedient haben könnte. Beckett entwickelt derweil Anzeichen des posttraumatischen Stresssyndroms und reagiert auf jede Art Geräusch unglaublich empfindlich. Beckett flüchtet schließlich aus der Besprechung, die Captain Gates angesetzt hat und sucht ihren Psychiater auf. Sie verlangt von ihm, dass er ihr einen Weg aufzeigt, wie sie das mit ihr Geschehene verarbeiten kann, zeigt aber keinerlei Geduld. Der Psychiater rät ihr, den Fall jemand anderem zu überlassen, um sich so ihren Ängsten stellen zu können. Beckett entscheidet sich jedoch anders. Castle macht sich Sorgen um Beckett, doch Esposito entgegnet ihm, dass sie ihr am besten helfen können, wenn sie den Scharfschützen ausfindig machen. Ryan hat derweil auf einer Überwachungskamera einen Mann entdeckt, der vermummt das Fähnchen an dem Schild angebracht hat. Schließlich erhält Esposito einen Anruf, dass man den Ort gefunden hat, von dem aus der Scharfschütze gefeuert hat. Esposito und Castle besichtigen den potentiellen Tatort und finden dort eine kleine Papierfigur. Dann versucht Esposito nachzuvollziehen, von wo aus der Scharfschütze gefeuert haben könnte. Schließlich findet er unter einem Stapel Holz die Patronenhülse. Beckett kehrt derweil unruhig in das Polizeipräsidium zurück. Ihre Hände zittern und die Hektik auf dem Stockwerk machen es für sie nicht gerade einfach, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Schließlich kommen Castle und Esposito ihr entgegen und teilen ihr mit, dass die Kugel zu einem Gewehr passt, dass auf einen gewissen Marcus Ford registriert ist. Dieser hat sich erst kürzlich scheiden lassen und betreibt auf Long Island eine Shooting Range. Während Esposito sich mit einem SWAT-Team dorthin begibt, bleiben Beckett und Castle zurück. Ford wird schließlich zum Verhör gebracht, in dem Beckett ihn ziemlich hart ran nimmt, was auch Castle auffällt. Irgendwann verschließt er sich und weigert ich, weiter Auskunft zu geben. Captain Gates teilt den Ermittlern später mit, dass Ford für beide Taten ein wasserdichtes Alibi hat. Da auf der Patronenhülse jedoch sein Fingerabdruck gefunden wurde, geht Esposito davon aus, dass der Täter ein Kunde von Ford gewesen sein muss und er über das Equipment verfügt, Patronenhülsen wieder neue zu beladen. Dazu brauchen sie nun Fords Kooperation. Castle entgegnet, dass dies kaum möglich sein wird, da Beckett ihn so schlecht behandelt hat, was sie wütend macht. Esposito nimmt ihr jedoch den Wind aus den Segeln und entgegnet, dass sie den bösen Cop spielte und er jetzt im Verhör den Guten mimen wird. Bei einem Blick auf die Bilder der Opfer wird Beckett schließlich von den Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Verletzung überwältigt. Castle bringt ihr schließlich Informationen über die Papierfigur, die er und Esposito am Tatort gefunden haben. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass diese nicht mit einer normalen Schere ausgeschnitten wurde, so dass es wahrscheinlich ist, dass er Täter sie dort hinterlassen hat. Ryan findet derweil das Gebäude, von dem aus Sarah Vasquez erschossen wurde. In dem Raum findet man eine weitere Papierfigur, geschnitten wieder aus einem Buch über Gemälde, so dass Castle dahinter eine Bedeutung vermutet. Esposito findet derweil ein Gewebe, dass Scharfschützen benutzen, um Schweiß aufzufangen, der ansonsten das Gewehr verrutschen lassen könnte und will es auf DNA-Spuren untersuchen lassen. Zuhause betrinkt sich Beckett hemmungslos und wird schließlich erneut von ihren Erinnerungen übermannt. Panisch fällt sie von der Couch, zerstört dabei ihren Glastisch und verletzt sich am Arm. Dann schnappt sie sich ihre Pistole und verkriecht sich in eine Ecke. Mit Alexis' Hilfe findet Castle schließlich den Ursprung der Papierfiguren. Er teilt dies schließlich auch Captains Gates mit, die sofort bemerkt, dass es Hinweise auf den nächsten Tatort sind, als die Telefone im Revier alle zu klingeln beginnen. Der Scharfschütze hat wieder zugeschlagen, dieses Mal ist jedoch niemand getötet wurden, lediglich eine junge Frau namens Emily Reese wurde verletzt. Beckett versucht mit Emily zu sprechen, doch sie ist panisch und ruft immer wieder, dass der Mörder noch da draußen ist. Beckett wird panisch und flüchtet in eine Nebenzimmer des Towers. Sie wirft Jacke, Pistole und Marke von sich, dann sackt sie weinend zusammen. Castle, der sie am Tatort erlebt hat, bittet schließlich Esposito um Hilfe, da er erkannt hat, dass Beckett sich selbst zugrunde richtet, wenn sie an dem Fall weiter arbeitet. Da Esposito einst ähnliches wie sie durchgemacht hat, will Castle nun von ihm wissen, ob er ihr helfen kann. Esposito nimmt sie schließlich mit in die Asservatenkammer und zeigt ihr das Gewehr, mit dem sie erschossen wurde. Beckett beteuert, dass es ihr gut geht, doch als sie das Gewehr sieht, wird sie unruhig. Esposito erklärt ihr, dass er genau weiß, wie es ihr geht. Sie gesteht schließlich, dass sie sich kaputt fühlt und Esposito macht ihr klar, dass was ihr passiert ist, keine Schwäche darstellt, sondern sie es als Stärkung sehen sollte. Dann gibt er ihr das Gewehr und lässt sie damit alleine. Castle konnte derweil den Scharfschütze auf einem Überwachungsvideo sehen, jedoch hält er sein Gesicht erneut bedeckt. Esposito kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass Emily Reese nicht tot ist, da der Täter die falsche Kugel ausgewählt hatte. Er hat also weit weniger Erfahrung, als sie bisher angenommen hatten. Castle entdeckt schließlich, dass er Scharfschütze einen Kaffeebecher bei sich trägt. Man kann schließlich das Café ausfindig machen, in dem er und Emily gewesen waren und suchen nun nach einer Verbindung zwischen dem Café und den anderen Opfern. Beckett sieht sich den ersten Tatort noch einmal an und hat das Gewehr dabei. Sie klettert auf das Dach, um herauszufinden, warum der Täter nicht von dort aus geschossen hat. Unterdessen statten Castle, Esposito und Ryan dem Café einen Besuch ab und Castle entdeckt schließlich eine Gemeinsamkeit unter den Opfern: sie alle hatten erst vor kurzem einen Erfolg gefeiert – eine Verlobung, eine Beförderung und der Kauf eines Appartments. Nach den Polizeiprofilern haben sie es bei dem Schützen mit einem Einzelgänger zu tun. Schließlich kommt Beckett hinzu. Sie weiß nun, warum der Schütze nicht aufs Dach geklettert ist. Er hat eine Behinderung und konnte die Leiter dorthin nicht hinaufklettern. Der Café-Besitzer erinnert sich daraufhin an einem Obdachlosen mit einer Prothese. Mit den neuen Informationen finden sie schließlich ihren Verdächtigen, den Ex-Marine Lee Travis, der bei einem Motorradunfall ein Bein verloren hat und aus der Armee entlassen wurde. Captain Gates will das Foto von Travis an die Medien herausgeben, währen Beckett und Castle mit der Schwester von Travis sprechen. Sie gesteht, dass er nach seinem Unfall sehr verärgert war und sie sich nicht wundert, dass er nun durchdreht. Schließlich erreicht Beckett ein Anruf, dass man herausgefunden hat, wo Emily Reese erschossen wurde. Dort findet Castle schließlich eine weitere Papierfigur, die sich jedoch auffalten lässt, was vermuten lässt, dass Travis dieses mal plant, mehrere Menschen zu töten. Castle kann derweil herausfinden, aus welchem Gemälde die Figuren dieses Mal stammen und kann den Tatort auf den Central Park eingrenzen. Während Esposito und Beckett los eilen, bleibt Castle zurück und will Ryan helfen, die Opfer zu identifizieren. Er gibt ihr jedoch noch auf den Weg mit, dass sie die Sache unter Kontrolle haben wird. Gemeinsam können Gates, Castle und Ryan schließlich die potentiellen Opfer ausfindig machen, eine Schulklasse, die im Central Park gefeiert wird, weil sie vor kurzem einen Wettbewerb gewonnen hatten. Die Schule ist außerdem nur ein paar Blocks vom Café entfernt. Während Beckett, Esposito und ein paar weiter Cops nach dem Sniper suchen, versucht Ryan den Busfahrer zu erreichen, damit dieser den Bus anhält, bevor er den Central Park erreicht. Beckett kann den Scharfschütze schließlich ausfindig machen, doch er hat bemerkt, dass sie hinter ihm her ist, lauert ihr auf und es gelingt ihm, sie zu entwaffnen. Sie appelliert an ihn, dass sie weiß, welchen Ärger er verspürt und zeigt ihm dann durch ihre Narbe, dass sie in einer ähnlichen Situation ist, wie er und sie ihm helfen kann. Doch er lässt sich nicht beirren und will Beckett töten, als sich ein Schuss löst und Travis zu Boden fällt. Als Beckett aus dem Fenster blickt, sieht sie dort Esposito mit seiner Waffe auf dem Dach des Nebengebäudes stehen. Später spricht Beckett kurz mit Castle und dankt ihm, dass er ihr den Freiraum gegeben hat, um mit ihrer Sache klar zu kommen. Dann geht sie zu ihrem Psychiater und erklärt ihm, dass sie nun bereit dafür ist, loszulassen. Sie will sich nicht länger durch den Mord an ihrer Mutter definieren zu lassen. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Michael Dorn als Dr. Carver Burke *Scott Michael Campbell als Lee Travis *Troy Winbush als Marcus Ford *Mandy June Turpin als Caire Travis *Tony Elias als Chris Nunez *Karissa Vacker als Emily Reese *Christina Ferraro als Sarah Vasquez *Alexis Carra als Julie *Joy Regullano als Anna *Natalie Lander als Marie Musik *"B-Bang - Unreleased" - B.et.a and the Neon Panthers Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S4